


A Lifetime with Your Kisses

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Of Kisses and Affection [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Other, plot what plot this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: It had been one year since Chan moved to Seoul and away from the kisses which made his home.





	A Lifetime with Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not letting [this moment](https://twitter.com/rainbowflickyjh/status/918061580503285760) forgotten.

Chan was sitting across his boyfriend Seungkwan, a yakiniku grilling table between them, when he felt a hand on his right shoulder and a kiss pressed to the top of his head. The touch triggered a strong sense of longing along with a flash of memories.

The owner of the lips loved to pamper Chan's cheeks with soft kisses ever since Chan could remember. The kisses would come during random times: when they were cuddling on the sofa and watching Western animation movies, or when they were playing in the yard and rolling around on the grass. The kisses were part of Chan's home.

They also accompanied Chan through difficult times. There was always a forehead kiss before important exams and after bad soccer matches. The kisses were Chan's solace.

The last time Chan received the kisses was one year ago, at the train station platform of his hometown. He was leaving for Seoul, two weeks before starting his freshman year at a university here. The kisses brought warmth all over his face, giving encouragement for his first time living alone.

The flashback ended when the chair next to Chan's was pulled and let out a slight screeching noise. Turning to his left, Chan saw the side profile of his brother Wonwoo.

His older brother had his brown-rimmed glasses on, the old glasses he kept on wearing since 10 years ago even though Mom had bought him a new one. His jet black hair were sticking out in the wrong places, probably from wearing a jacket hood earlier, but Chan didn't tell Wonwoo to fix it like their mother would do because it's _just so like his brother_ and the sight made him feel at peace. They video call every several days, but seeing his brother beyond the screen was not the same as seeing him in real life.

''You must be Seungkwan." Wonwoo had his gaze at Seungkwan across the table and extended his right hand. Seungkwan took the hand in an enthusiastic shake and started his "hospitality" mode; getting Wonwoo water, ordering for them, grilling the meat.

When Seungkwan left the table to go to the restroom, Wonwoo leaned to Chan.

"Nice kid."

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure he likes me though. Caught him glaring when I arrived."

"Nah, he just gets cranky from time to time."

''Hmm, okay."

It took a bottle of soju for Seungkwan to admit that he felt wronged by Chan's unfair treatment.

"He never let me touch him in public!" protested Seungkwan. He seemed to be glaring but his eyes were slightly out of focus. "Not even a kiss on the cheek!"

Seungkwan tried to grab another glass of soju but his arm almost hit the shoyu sauce container. Chan moved quickly to stop his arm, while Wonwoo swiftly replaced the soju with a glass of water and put it into Seungkwan's hand.

"Another stupid reason for a tantrum," said Chan as he rolled his eyes.

"Stupid?? My feelings are stupid for you??"

"I let you kiss and touch me all you want when we're alone anyway."

"Wha-- How could you-- Your brother is here!!"

"You're trying to kiss me in public, what are you embarrassed for."

''The lack of delicacy!"

"Uhuh, too bad you're stuck with me."

Wonwoo watched as the lovers stuck out their tongues and sneered at each other. When Chan left for the restroom, he explained his plan to Seungkwan, who nodded enthusiastically in response.

The oblivious Chan agreed to Wonwoo's suggestion of taking a picture. They called a waiter to help them, and when the waiter counted "3, 2, 1", both Wonwoo and Seungkwan held Chan by the waist.

"Wha--"

''Say cheese!" said the waiter, but none of them complied. Wonwoo and Seungkwan pressed their lips to Chan's cheeks while Chan yelped in surprise. The waiter had the perfect judgement to capture the candid moment afterwards, eternalizing the three men's laugh.

Seungkwan fell asleep on the way back, completely unconscious when Chan and Wonwoo carried him from the taxi to his home. After dropping off Seungkwan, the two brothers took a walk to the train station.

"Wonwoo."

"Hmm?"

Chan smiled before standing on his toes and placed a peck on his brother's right cheek. The sound of Wonwoo's laughter and the kiss to the side of his head perfected the wonderful night for Chan.


End file.
